I Do
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: A oneshot where Hannah reads bits of The Fault in Our Stars by John Green to Grace. (I don't own TFiOS so credit to John Green and wherever else it is due).


Hey so I know I should be working on the Engagement fic but all these ideas keep popping into my head and I literally can't do anything about them except write them. This one I kinda like a lot. I was thinking about it today and yeah. Here you go. Tell me what you think :] (ps, just in case you're wondering at the end of the fic, page 313, my favorite passage.) DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Fault in Our Stars so, credit to John Green and wherever else it is due.

Hold My Hand; Hartbig; SFW. Word count: 932

(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on January 13, 2014)

* * *

_ "I do, Augustus Waters. I do."_

* * *

Hannah Hart needed a break from editing- she'd been doing it all day. Her video didn't need to go up until the next day anyway, so she saved, closed her Macbook Pro and grabbed her coat.

She didn't know where she wanted to go until the moment she stepped out the door. Of course she wanted to go to Grace's house, but she wasn't home, so that was out of the question. She couldn't visit Mamrie. She'd taken an impromptu vacation with her boyfriend, which didn't bother Hannah. She was happy for Mamrie, she just missed having friends around.

Hannah got as far as her car before she realized what she could do. Her little legs carried her back to her front door, and her hands reached out to open it. She stepped inside and made her way to her bedroom, where she picked up her copy of "The Fault in Our Stars," given to her by John Green at an event she and the girls had done together.

She loved the book. It was one of her favorites of all time. She loved it so much, in fact, this was her fourth time re-reading it. She thought about it as she made her way to her favorite park.

Hannah loved Hazel, of course- didn't everyone? But she grew an attachment to Isaac. There were two reasons: the main being that his name is the best pun ever. Isaac? Eyes? He's blind? It constantly made her smile. The second was because he was a secondary character. He wasn't Hazel, or Augustus, or Peter van Houten. He was Isaac, the boy who not only had broken eyes, but a broken heart. She always loved the secondary characters. They were never paid much attention to.

Before she knew it, the little Hart had arrived at where she wanted to be. The park had a special place in her heart. This is the place she fell in love with Grace Helbig. Well, she had always been in love with Grace, she thought, but here was where she really understood it.

She found a small bench near the lake in the park and sat down, opening the book to her bookmarked page. Her eyes absorbed the words as they had times before, giving her an overwhelming sense of peace.

The girl had gotten at least five pages into the fifth chapter when she felt weight on the other end of the chilly bench. She didn't look up, not curious enough, and passed it off as nothing, until the person moved closer.

This time she looked up. She knew that perfume all too well, and golden curls spilled down the other girl's chest, which she could now not keep her eyes off of.

"Hello." The girl said warmly.

Hannah looked up and her blue eyes were met with the familiar chocolate of her best friend's.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Weird running into you in the park, right?"

"Oh shut up, Smellbig, I know you were stalking me." Hannah smirked.

"In your dreams." Grace replied.

Hannah tried not to think about that too much.

"I was walking around and I saw you, so I figured I'd come say hi." Grace smiled.

"Well, hi." Hannah returned.

Grace looked down at the book in Hannah's hands, but her eyes caught sight of something else.

"Damn you, boner." Hannah teased, but when she looked up at Grace for confirmation, she noticed the worried look in her eyes. "I was joking Grace.."

"Hannah, are you cold?"

The girl was silent. She looked down at her hands, which were red and accessorized with purple rings around her knuckles. Her hands were too cold.

"Come here, baby."

Grace looked into the brunette's eyes and smiled. She simply took Hannah's hands and held them in her own, the way someone would to warm the other's hands. Hannah couldn't help but smile, trying rather hard not to blush.

She failed.

Grace looked back down at Hannah's book and noticed multi-colored tabs sticking out from various points in the book.

"What are those?" She questioned.

"Oh, I color code my books. Just makes things simpler, I guess. The blues are for interesting things to think about, the greens for inspirational quotes, the yellow for where I left off, and the purple for passages I would read to someone if I were ever in that romantic situation." Hannah said, feeling silly.

"Read one to me?"

Hannah felt her heart beat twice as fast as it should. She took her right hand from Grace, allowing her to continue holding the left as normal. Hannah liked it. It felt… right.

She flipped to a purple tab close to the back of the book and softly cleared her throat of the non-existent cough.

"What else?" she said, and looked at Grace. "She is so beautiful. You don't get tired of looking at her. You never worry if she is smarter than you: You know she is. She is funny without being mean. I love her. I am so lucky to love her, Van Houten."

Grace squeezed Hannah's hand just a tiny bit harder than she was already holding it. The sound of Hannah's voice calmed her.

Hannah turned back to the page briefly to find the next lines, then let her eyes trace their way back up to Grace's. "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, old man, but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices. I hope she likes hers."

"I do, Hannah Hart." She said. "I do."


End file.
